Darker Days
by KateAwake0
Summary: This takes place right at the end of Devil May Cry 4. Dante used Sanctus' power to resurrect Vergil and now plans to give his brother the human world to rule, along with a couple of unwilling mates by their sides. Dante/Credo, Vergil/Nero


**Darker Days**

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.

Summary: This takes place right at the end of Devil May Cry 4. Dante used Sanctus' power to resurrect Vergil and now plans to give his brother the human world to rule, along with a couple of unwilling mates by their sides.

Pairing: Dante/Credo, Vergil/Nero

Warning: Yaoi, non-con, some domestic abuse.

Prologue

"Vergil!" Dante exclaimed happily as he tackled his older brother in a hug.

"It's nice to see you too, brother." Vergil replied monotonously returning the hug as though against his will, but a smile was decorating his face nonetheless. "You're plan worked I see."

"Damn right it worked," the red clad devil exclaimed drawing back and grinning like a loon. "You're back aren't you?"

"Indeed." He said. "And it is good to be back. But tell me, have you not procured any presents for me for my return?"

Dante smirked mischievously.

"Oh yeah," he said leading the other off the altar of the dilapidated church. And out into the still air of Fortuna.

With a sweep of his hands he gestured to the broken city.

"I give to you the world that we are about to conquer." He said before turning to his brother. "You were right all along, Vergil." He admitted his voice suddenly taking on a serious vibe. "It took me a while to see it, to see what you've been trying to tell me all the while, but you were right. This world belongs to us; we should reclaim it as ours. Dad saved it. Heck! We've saved it so many times the people owe us and it's about time that you and I took it and raised our kingdom, the kingdom that was meant to be Sparda's."

"Ah! So you've finally seen the light?" Vergil asked delighted.

"Damn right!" Dante replied. "And guess what?" he asked smiling as he pulled a pendant out of his pocket. "I've gone ahead and made the necessary arrangements." He broke the pendant in his grasp. A wave of energy swept across the rubble of their surroundings and suddenly devil gates all over the city began to tear open and countless upon countless of demons began to emerge.

Vergil surveyed the spectacle with obvious signs of pleasure.

"You've raised an army." He stated.

"Well, for all our powers I didn't think we could claim the world with just our two lonesome selves." The younger joked before pulling Masamune off his shoulder from its strap. "And here's another surprise." He handed it to his brother.

Vergil nodded.

"I'm quite proud of you, Dante." The older twin said his voice laced with satisfaction. "This will do quite nicely." He raised his newly returned Masamune to his eyes reacquainting himself with his previously lost legendary blade. He pulled the sword from its sheath and felt the sleeping powers within reawaken now that it was back with its true master.

The blue clad twin turned his eyes back to his brother and the demon infested city beyond.

"Shall we begin taking what is ours?"

"Not quite yet." Dante said, his smirk widening even more. "I've still got one more surprise left for you." He wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder and led him to a nearby shrine that had surprisingly escaped the devastation that had not spared the rest of the city. Vergil could see that Dante was practically bursting at the seams.

"Even more surprises, dear brother?" Vergil asked with a raised eyebrow as he allowed the other to lead him to the shrine. "You've already resurrected me, offered me your promise of assistance in achieving world domination and given me an army to boot…" he listed watching the other pull away in order to push open the steel doors leading inside the closed shrine. "What more could you possibly offer on such a momentous day?"

"Well…"Dante stood in the entryway and looked over his shoulder, a smile on his face. "With us planning a kingdom and overturning both the human and the demon race, I thought that the next natural step would be for us to get mates. " He turned to step inside.

Vergil, intrigued, followed the other.

Inside the shrine lying on the altar were two unconscious males. One had brown hair and beard and was wearing some sort of white uniform and looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties. This one Dante moved to sit down next to and gaze fondly at. The other was a young man who looked to be in his early twenties, wore a denim overcoat, and had white hair similar to his and his brother's. Vergil moved to stand beside him. He looked down and saw that the young man's right arm was not human, but a transmogrified demon arm that glowed gently in the semi darkness. He then moved his eyes to the sleeping face and found himself mesmerized with the pink lips, flawless white skin, and crown of white mane. He reached out and traced the angelic features.

Beautiful! Simply beautiful!

"Well?" Dante asked waiting for a response as he gently raked his fingers through the unconscious brunette's hair. "What do you think?"

Vergil was quiet for a moment running his thumb across the boy's lower lips. After a few minutes he finally looked up.

"The world that we will build…" he said with a mysterious smile. "…is going to be unlike anything these mortals have ever seen."

To Be Continued…

Please leave a review.


End file.
